This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art. Current internal combustion engines for vehicles employ the use of fuel injectors to spray high pressured fuel from a fuel injector rail into a cylinder head of an engine. Individual fuel injectors typically rest on the cylinder head and transmit a high frequency vibration into the cylinder head which causes noise, vibration, and harshness (NVH) that can be heard at an unacceptable level by passengers in the passenger compartment within the vehicle. Moreover, relative levels of NVH may cause relative wear on individual parts in contact with each other.
What is needed then is a device to reduce NVH originating from operation of the fuel injectors.